fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cromwellius
'''Cromwellius '''is the former central deity in The Cromwellist Manifesto, the said “bible” named after him. The former supreme god of the primordial gods (the first Cromwellian pantheon), he domains as a ''skyfather ''especially after killing his father, Servesuvius, alongside his brothers. He reigned as the King of the gods during The Age Before Time (Or the Primordial Era). He abused his power and live in constant luxury, bedding many women and siring many illegitimate children. Cromwellius was soon killed by Ceazure's four muses, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori and Monika, with the latter being given a divine weapon known as The Siphoner Scythe. Cromwellius was castrated and he died in pain. Cromwellius lived in the world for a while as Mark Atum (a reincarnation) before eventually resurrecting back to his former glory and performing his penances. He was then killed one last time in Ragnarok on sources it is either Ceazure (Roman and Persian Texts) or [[Krajrom] (Greek and Germanic Texts)]. Relatives * Ceazure- his younger brother * Banquolf- his younger brother * Tsar Gon- his younger sibling * Chubuddha- his younger brother * Lolisundari- his younger sister * Servesuvius- his father * Corpuz- his ex-wife * Multiple former and divorced lovers * Multiple illegitimate children * Oedipous Crist- Illegitmiate Son * Electra Crist- Illegitimate Daughter * Morjark/Krajrom- One of them is his recognized son, however it is unclear which one. * Nocaris Crist- Son and Grandson * Reum Crist- Daughter and Granddaughter * Solamax- Son Trivia Love * Cromwellius is known for having many, many lovers, he is an omnisexual hermaphrodite god that can breed with anything and anyone he pleases. * Cromwellius' patron animal is either the hawk or the falcon. Due to this Cromwellius has his own pleasure world inhabited by bird-people. The residents are all female and are all his wives, even his daughters, any males are thrown in the Pit of Hunger. * Cromwellius' penance was divorcing with his many, many spouses, both male and female. * Due to Cromwellius' omnisexuality, he has husbands as well. Some of his husbands has also married his wives * Cromwellius has an ex-wife, Corpuz, a fish nymph often associated with geometry and light (name most likely derived from Corpuscle). Most texts state that she betrays him and leaves him stranded in the realm of darkness and then takes over as head god of the pantheon, but is immediately thwarted by the other gods. In other texts she betrays Cromwellius and it actually ends up with Cromwellius dying, replacing the role of The Muses, again she takes the role of head god and again she is thwarted. Relics * Cromwellius has a mystic amulet named the Pinipigunur, an amulet made from Servesuvius' tendons, as well as icy essence left over from the deceased god, this amulet can turn back any attack, even divine ones. * Cromwellius apparently has a destructive gun known simply as The Firearm, it is mostly portrayed as a rifle, but during Americanization of certain Cromwellist areas some incarnations are revolvers or pistols instead. * Cromwellius wields The Fleece of Purity, also known as The White Fleece. It is a powerful fleece that can either heal the user instantly regardless of injury, and grant the user immunities to abilities like existence erasure, chronokinesis and more. It could also do a more offensive approach, it can increase the user's destructive power over time, but also increase how hard the user gets hit. In Kongolese (as well as other African) texts it can also apparently shield the user from fate. Battles * Cromwellius has battled his brothers and sister before in order to become the king. Cromwellius defeated Tsar Gon by taking the battle to the air, defeated Chubuddha by throwing him into a worldbusting tornado, defeated Ceazure with a mystic spear, defeated Lolisundari by using her own hair against her and managed to trick the (still young) Banquolf into stepping out of bounds. Category:Sexy Villains Category:Thicc Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Ubergods Category:Ultragods Category:Extremegods Category:Supergods Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Cromwellian God